Chojiro Tokumatsu
|romaji = Tokumatsu Chōjirō |gender = Male |status = Alive |d-diskcolor = Green |d-disklight = Orange |affiliation = Facility Commons |anime debut = Episode 60 |seiyū japanese = Shunsuke Sakuya|color = #666633|writecolor = #999966|base = 徳松 長次郎|furigana = とくまつ ちょうじろう|othernames = Enjoy Chojiro|age = ?|win = 0|lose = 3|occupation = Duelist}}'''Chojiro Tokumatsu ( Tokumatsu Chōjirō) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the "boss" of the Facility, even higher in authority than the local guards. Appearance Chojiro is an old man, but retains impressive strength and agility for his age. His jaw is large and unshaven, and his hair is shorter than his facial hair. He dresses simply, wearing an olive-green threadbare robe and brown sandals. This traditional attire is further emphasised by both the theme of both his Deck and the interior of his Facility cell. Personality Chojiro is an honorable and entertaining Duelist, having pride in enticing his audience with his signature miracle draws. As such, he strongly encourages his audience and even his opponent to enjoy their Duels, regardless of winning or losing. He communicates this to his audience with his slogan: "Dueling is life. You only live once. If there are days you win, there are also days you will lose. Do not be ashamed of defeat, do not be proud of victory. All in all, let's enjoy!". He brought it into practice by breaking up fights and teaching adults and children alike to enjoy their duels. After losing to the Tops Duelists and by becoming the boss of the The Facility, Chojiro's outlook was changed to one that valued power and status above all, even stated that cards were the sign of those on top. It was only until his duel with Yūya helped to revive his passion for enjoying duels. After this, he started spreading his message once more and felt regret at the idea of defeating Yuzu Hīragi and sending her underground, becoming a caring individual again. History Past Chojiro used to be a Duelist from the Commons who was admired by children there, including Crow and Shinji. This earned him the nickname "Enjoy Chojiro" from his fans. One day, he gained opportunity to Duel duelists from Tops to prove his skill, but the Tops Duelists used their money to gain rare cards and defeated Chojiro. The resulting loss caused Chojiro to cheat in professional duels in order to defeat his Tops opponents and regain the love and admiration of his children fans. However, he was imprisoned for his action, leading Chojiro to lose his faith in the purpose of Dueling for fun. For the past ten years in the Facility, Chojiro defeated many Duelists with his combo and gained many rare cards that allowed him to have a luxury life in the Facility and eventually made him the boss of the Facility itself. Synchro Dimension Arc Chojiro vs. Yūya While eating an exquisite dinner one morning, Chojiro took notice of Yūya Sakaki, Shingo, Crow, Shinji, Gongenzaka and Dennis Macfield. Later, he had the Security guard bring them to him, and Chojiro's lackeys demanded that Yūya and his friends hand over their cards to him in exchange for good treatment. They refused, and Chojiro showed them the bed-sized stack of cards that he'd claimed over ten years in undefeated Dueling. Disappointed that Yūya wasn't listening to reason, he had the guard bring them Duel Disks and challenged Yūya to a Duel. Performing a long combo, Chojiro brought out "Cardian - Ameshikou" on his first turn. He was surprised when Yūya performed a Pendulum Summon, wondering if Dueling had advanced to this point in the ten years that he'd been imprisoned, and used "No Cheaters Allowed" to return the Summoned monsters back to Yūya's hand. However, Yūya continued to stall the duel with set monsters and 'Entermate Raingoat'. As Yūya turned the duel around with Pendulum Summoning, he began to bring happiness back to Chojiro and the inmates watching before winning the duel. Prison Break Since his loss, Chojiro treated Yūya and his friends nicely, even giving them some of his breakfast to eat. He then decided to hold an Entertainment Duel Tournament to cheer the inmates, inviting Yūya and Shingo to participate, which they agreed to. .]] To make it more exciting, Shingo proposed for them to do Action Duel, which allowed them to activate Action Field and use Action Cards. The Duel initially went well until the guards caught Crow, Shinji, and Damon's attempt to escape, abruptly stopping the Duel. Chojiro angrily confronted Yūya about this, the latter apologised for lying to him but he couldn't stay because he needs to save his friend. Indebted to Yūya, Chojiro decided to help and escape together with him and his friends. With the help of the other inmates, they successfully escaped through the air ventilation and made it outside at the rooftop where they were confronted by the Arrest Corps. Shingo tried to defeat them, but was quickly overpowered, prompting them to escape by jumping from the rooftop and safely landed on Yūya's "Entermate Trampolynx". Unfortunately, they reached a dead end and cornered until Gongenzaka and Shun saved them. Entry to Friendship Cup They reunited with Crow's group and proceeded to make their escape, but the Security trapped and recaptured them. Before they could be taken back to the Facility, the Council ordered for them to be taken to their place for questioning. There, Chojiro and the others were shocked to find out about the interdimensional war and that Lancers were from different Dimensions. To prove their alliance, the Council ordered them to enter the Friendship Cup, including Chojiro and the others despite them being the residence of Synchro Dimension. Chojiro pointed out that he has been imprisoned for ten years in the Facility, but the Council emphasised that there's no exception, much to Chojiro's delight who always wished to enter the Friendship Cup. He was then taken to the room for Friendship Cup participants along with the others except Yūya who was chosen to Duel Jack in the exhibition match. Chojiro heard the Commons servants mocking the contestants outside his room, and was preparing to scold them, when he overheard them discussing the underground labour facility that the defeated contestants were sent to. He reasoned that this was likely true, given similar rumors that he had heard about escaped prisoner during his time at the Facility. Bribing his way out of his room with a "Ghost Rabbit" card, he visited Yūya to tell him about the rumor, though he was shocked to learn that the Executive Council could be monitoring them. One of the contestants in the Cup, Reira Akaba, ran in and hugged Yūya, unwilling to participate in the tournament. Chojiro ignored the frantic pleas of his doorman and listened to Reiji and Yūya argue over Reira, who was revealed to not want to harm Shinji, his opponent in the Cup. Reiji ordered Tsukikage to take Reira's place. Chojiro's doorman eventually panicked and returned "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit" to Chojiro, refusing to lose his job. When Yūya tried to get Reira to stay with him rather than Reiji, Chojiro cautioned Yūya against forcing Reira to do so against his will in the same manner that Yūya had criticized Reiji for and returned to his room. .]] Chojiro was selected to Duel Yuzu. Feeling sorry about the idea of sending a girl like her to do forced labor underground, he apologized loudly, making Yuzu feel uneasy. During the Duel, Chojiro returned to his past Dueling style with drawing, using the risky "Chokoikoi" to bring out his "Cardian - Ameshikou". Saving "Ameshikou" and his LP from Yuzu's assault with "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra", he then turned to an even greater risk with "Choshobu", putting the Duel at risk if he didn't draw a "Cardian" with the draw it allowed him. He managed to draw one and proceeded to summon five "Cardians" and Synchro Summons his "Cardian - Gokou", destroying "Prodigy Mozart" and putting Yuzu in a tight situation with its effects, which negated both Magic Cards and the effects of monsters it battles. Yuzu, however, played around these effects by using "Score the Melodious Diva" from her hand, turning the tables on "Gokou" and defeating Chojiro. He congratulated her on winning and when she asked if he knew Yūya, he asked her if they were in love, which caused Yuzu to smack him with her fan. Chojiro then recited his motto about people having to enjoy Dueling above all and disposed of his riding suit before leaving the Duel Palace. Deck Cardian Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension